Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-19005049-20170705211434
Ich bin sehr müde, ein wenig durcheinander und wahrscheinlich krank, der Part wird also höchstwahrscheinlich nochmal überarbeitet, weil ich unzufrieden bin. Aber hier. "Warte, du hast sie nicht mit dem Speer getötet?", Lachesis blickte zu Heras Leiche hinüber und hob die Waffe auf. Bridget entwand sie ihr. "Sorry. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen", sie ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite um Abstand von ihrer Mutter und ihren Tanten zu nehmen, bevor sie fortfuhr, "Bei dem Dolch handelte es sich um eine mächtige Waffe, die ich mir von einem Mann geliehen habe, der schon lange hier ist." Trina runzelte besorgt die Stirn, kniete dann nieder um die Wunde ihrer Tochter anzusehen. "Ich verstehe das nicht, eigentlich solltest du kein Blut verlieren. So wie ich das verstanden habe, bist du... Tot?" Der schuldbewusste Ausdruck auf Lachesis' Gesicht, bremste Trinas Reaktion nur halb: "Wir beide haben noch ein Gespräch zu führen. Und du weißt ganz genau worum es geht", drohte die Brünette und stellte sich schützend vor ihre Tochter. "Das hier ist der falsche Ort um sowas zu besprechen. Außerdem muss ich euch zuerst etwas erklären. Alleine." - "Alles, was du mir sagst, kannst du auch vor Bridget sagen." Atropos versuchte die beiden Frauen zu trennen, aber auch sie hatte ein schwieriges Verhältnis gegenüber Lachesis. Sollte "schwierig" der Situation überhaupt gerecht werden. "Könnt ihr euch bitte beruhigen?", fragte die Blondine und Bridget war offenbar die einzige, die ihr zuhörte. "Du tötest mich. Du tötest unsere Schwester. Und dann versuchst du erst, meine Tochter umzubringen, entscheidest anders, zwingst sie dazu, unseren verfluchten Job zu übernehmen und schaffst es dann nicht, auf sie Acht zu geben!" Lachesis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, eine offensichtliche Abwehrreaktion. Trotzdem hatte sie keine wirklichen Worte, ihre Taten zu rechtfertigen. “Hör zu”, begann sie, ihre Nichte ein wenig zur Seite schiebend, “Wir sollten wirklich unter vier Augen über diese Sache reden. Oder unter sechs. Entschuldige, Atropos.” Die Blondine zuckte die Schultern und widmete sich einer genaueren Musterung Bridgets. “Du siehst deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Faszinierend.” Bridget räusperte sich verlegen und hielt damit Atropos davon ab, ihre Wangen zu betatschen. “Sprich aus was du willst und hör auf, darum herum zu reden!” - “Bridget kann leben!” Atropos hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne, ihre Nichte riss die Augen auf. “Was?”, flüsterte sie. “Du kannst Gomorrha lebend verlassen. Aber alles hat seinen Preis.” Trina intervenierte: “Oh Nein. Du spielst keine Mafiaspielchen mit meiner Tochter. Lachesis, ich schwöre, du machst mich wahnsinnig. Wir beenden diese Unterhaltung jetzt!” Die Rothaarige warf ihr Haar zurück und funkelte ihre Schwester an. “Du kannst ihr nicht verweigern, zurückzukehren! Sie hat Freunde. Ein Leben. Es ist ihre Entscheidung. Nur weil du sie gerne bei dir hättest, kannst du dich nicht über sie hinwegsetzen!” - “Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Ich erlaube nur nicht, dass sie zu etwas Derartigem wird!” Nun riss Bridget der Geduldsfaden. “Könnt ihr bitte aufhören euch anzuschreien und Diskussionen über meine Entscheidungen zu führen? Mein verdammtes totes Leben, meine Entscheidung! Meine Güte, ich brauch ‘nen Drink.” Atropos verkniff sich eine Antwort und tätschelte der Brünetten stattdessen den Rücken. “Das habe ich jetzt überhört, junge Dame”, kam es unbedacht von Trina, doch sie bereute die Worte, als ihre Tochter auf Abstand ging. “Ich bin nicht deine sechs Jahre alte Tochter. Ich bin erwachsen und die Entscheidungen, die ich in meinem Leben traf, die mich zu dem machten, was ich bin, wurden immer unabhängig von dir gefällt. Du bist kein Teil meines Lebens.” Klotho wich zurück, als habe sie eine Ohrfeige empfangen. Dann drehte sich Bridget um und ging ein paar Schritte, Tränen in den Augen. Es gab leider keinen Leitfaden ‘Wie rede ich mit meiner toten Mutter’, der die Situation zwischen ihnen hätte klären können. Es gab nur absolute Unsicherheit auf beiden Seiten, gepaart mit dem Bewusstsein um eine Blutverbindung, die alles heißen konnte aber vielleicht auch gar nichts bedeuten musste. Es war verwirrend, aufwühlend, seltsam und unwirklich. Und Bridget wusste, sie musste es beenden. “Tu das nicht. Ich konnte nicht für dich da sein. Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Bridget, ich liebe dich unendlich, bitte”, murmelte Trina und ging ihrer Tochter hinterher. “Das ist alles nicht normal! Man muss keine Unterhaltungen mit seinen toten Verwandten führen! Was ist das hier für eine verkorkste Situation?! Ihr steht vor eurer Mörderin und alles was dir einfällt, ist, mich zu bevormunden! Natürlich liebe ich dich aber das hier? Das hier macht mich kaputt. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, du wärest nicht tot. Aber so kann das nicht funktionieren. Ihr seid eine extrem ungesunde Familie.” Lachesis mischte sich ein: “Ungesund? Wir? Nichte, dein ganzes Leben war ungesund! Du hast Monster getötet! Mit einer Gruppe Jugendlicher, die genauso verkorkst ist, wie du! Normal kannst du doch gar nicht! Du bist genauso tot wie deine Mutter und deine Tante und was ist daran normal? Wenn du mit deinen Freunden reden willst, dann ist das nicht weniger ungesund, als dieses Gespräch hier. Wirbel ihre Gefühle auf. Wecke Misstrauen. Erschrecke sie. Tu, was du tun musst aber komm danach wieder her und erzähle uns, was es ihnen angetan hat. Was tot ist sollte tot bleiben und keinen Kontakt mehr mit dem Lebendigen haben.” “Ich weiß doch gar nicht mehr was Sache ist!”, protestierte die Jägerin und deutete auf ihr Bein, “Ich blute, verdammt, wie ist das möglich, wenn ich tot bin? Warum bin ich hier? Warum seid ihr hier? Warum kann ich mich an nichts nach meinem Tod erinnern, bis ich hier aufgewacht bin?! Ich will vielleicht gar nicht ins Leben zurück aber ich will ganz sicher nicht für immer hier sein und so wie es aussieht, würde es nichts bringen, mich irgendwo runterzustoßen, weil Tote irgendwie nicht sterben können!” Mit diesen Worten griff sie sich ihr Messer und stieß es sich durchs Herz. “Die dramatische Ader hat sie von Lachesis”, kommentierte Atropos trocken. “Fuck tut das weh”, bemerkte die Brünette und zog das Messer wieder heraus. “Klotho, das ist die Art von Nervenzusammenbruch, die sie von ihrer menschlichen Seite zu haben scheint”, murmelte Lachesis und beobachtete Bridget dabei, wie sie die Wunde betrachtete, die sie offensichtlich nicht tötete. Trina öffnete den Mund, rannte dann jedoch zu ihrer Tochter, die im Inbegriff war, die vorangegangene Aktion mit dem Speer anstelle des Messers zu wiederholen. “Hör auf mit dem Unsinn”, rief Lachesis von ihrem Platz neben Atropos aus, welche kopfschüttelnd meinte: “Menschen verwirren mich.” Trina strich Bridget das Haar aus dem Gesicht und hielt das nun aus Verzweiflung weinende Mädchen im Arm, beruhigend flüsternd: “Shh. Ich bringe dich zu deinen Freunden, okay? Um den Rest kümmern wir uns später.” Und ehe sie es sich versah, stand die Brünette vor einem vertrauten Gesicht, in der einen Hand den Speer, in der anderen ihr blutiges Messer. Und einen Ausdruck der Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht.